catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Willowkit (Ki) - For Approval Comments?-- 04:44, November 3, 2010 (UTC) This is good! Darken the shading and brighten the highlights some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded'' brightened highlights-- 01:36, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Gorsekit (Ki) - For Approval Comments? I see nothing wrong :D [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 19:31, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 23:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Darkcloud (W) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 02:20, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Darken the right ear pink, or lighten it..which ever makes it more visible. =) -- 06:06, November 7, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded:' Is this better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Hm, maybe just darken the fur around the ear pink.-- 04:09, November 8, 2010 (UTC) The highlights look a bit blotchy. 01:30, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Darkened fur around ear pink. As for the highlights; that's the texture of her fur. I blurred it some where it needed it, but if I blurred it anymore it would have made it look really weird [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) CBA?-- 00:08, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Blossompaw (A) For Approval I'm so proud of this :D Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:50, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Wow! This is amazing! Blur the markings on the face a bit more, darken the right ear pink, and maybe add a few smaller markings to the tail.-- 06:05, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:56, November 12, 2010 (UTC) There is a bit of blurred line art and colour outside of the line art around the left ear-- 00:09, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Leader Blanks - For Approval Third times the charm =) -- 06:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) xD I like these a lot! The heads look a little bit squashed though; make them taller (if that makes sense) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:44, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded fixed heads.- 22:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I think the tails should be a bit longer. 01:28, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Much better :) There should be some sort of line where I've indicated, or at least something like that. Right now it's just the big white blob. I also think that the short hairs have too much fluff, get rid of some of it [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:30, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded took away some fluff and added line art where you said. I think the tails are long enough.-- 01:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Dewdrop(W)- For Approval Here she is! I haven't done chararts in a while, so don't blame me if it fails :P Comments? [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] 11:40, November 7, 2010 (UTC) This looks great! Darken the ear pink and darken the face stripes some. Thicken the shading on the haunch-- 17:29, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Duskpaw (A) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 05:23, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Stormwind (W) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 05:23, November 13, 2010 (UTC)